


Treasure

by Kingpaganmin



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I really need to stop listening to krnb when I write, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpaganmin/pseuds/Kingpaganmin
Summary: It's Christmas eve in Chaldea, and an awkward situation  leads Hakuno to start to question her feelings about the King of Heroes.





	Treasure

Hakuno stands outside of the golden king Gilgamesh’s room in Chaldea. It’s Christmas Eve, she really should just turn around and go back to her room, or better yet go to the Christmas party that is happening right now, and forget about all of this. She grips the bag that’s in her hands tighter, while remembering what happened two weeks ago. Hakuno made the mistake of actually drinking with the King of Heroes, under the pretense of “It’s near the end of the year, you should indulge me for a little bit, Mongrel.” all with that irritating smile on his face!

Three glasses of wine, and four shots of some high end vodka later, she remember well, halfway remembers Gilgamesh on top of her, while she drowns in pleasure underneath him. The last thing she remembers before blacking out was him leaning down next to her ear, and whispering, “I love you.” She blushes hard. The next thing Hakuno knows is that it’s morning, and she’s in his bed, wearing his jacket. She quickly got up, dressed herself, and left, before the golden Archer woke up.

Hakuno sighs, every since then she’s been avoiding any and all versions of Gilgamesh, even going so far as to not support any servants in battle! The last thing she needs is to run into him on the battlefield of all places. Which leads her to the question why is she doing this? It’s true that she started working on his present in November before..that happened, that is a yellow scarf she handmade herself. It’s getting colder, and his Master will probably be dragging him around to colder climates soon. He never wears a jacket outside, so the least she could do is make him this. She thought about making one for her other former servants too, but for some reason she had a feeling of guilt creep in her heart.

Argh, damn this man! This is all his fault! He’s all Hakuno’s been thinking about for the past two weeks! She hypes herself up, whatever! She’s just going to shove this package at him, watch him open it and leave! He was probably drunk too when they had sex, nine times out of ten he doesn’t remember it, besides he probably tells every girl he loves them, while he beds them! She shouldn’t feel special, she knows his history with women. She holds up her hand to knock on the door, when suddenly a breeze of cold air hits her, she looks up expecting Gilgamesh to be staring down at her, instead it’s someone completely different.

A man with blond hair and green eyes meets Hakuno’s brown eyes. She feels really confused, what’s going on?!

“Oh! You must be Hakuno! Are you here to see Gilgamesh?” The blond questions.

“H-huh? Uh, I just had something to give him, er..?”

“How rude of me I didn’t give you my true name, you are one of the support girls yes? I am Arthur, it is nice to meet you my lady.” He introduces himself, before yelling out Gilgamesh’s name.

“Nice to meet you too..” Hakuno replies quietly, Arthur smiles at her, before heading back into Gilgamesh’s room.

Hakuno stands there awkwardly for a few seconds, before a pair of red eyes gaze down at her mockingly. Her heart starts to beat at an unstable pace. She’s got to act normally, or he’ll win this mental game that she’s playing!

“So you have finally decided to stop avoiding me Mongrel.” He gives his former Master one of his trademark smirks.

Hakuno glares up at the golden man, acting so arrogant already, when he hasn’t even won anything yet! “I wasn’t avoiding you!” She shoots back.

He steps outside his room, and closes the door. “Right. Then why have you not showed up to any battles lately?”

“That’s none of your business! You’re not my boyfriend, or my dad!” Hakuno argues, her head is starting to hurt already, and she’s only been talking with Gilgamesh for not even five minutes.

Gilgamesh gives Hakuno a sly smile. “That’s pretty funny, you weren’t saying that a few weeks ago…If I recall correctly, you were begging me to touch you, begging me to be your lover.” He laughs.

Hakuno’s face turns as red as a burning flame. “S-stupid! That was a one time thing, it doesn’t count, I was drunk! So were you!”

Gilgamesh looks at her puzzled. “The only one drunk was you. It takes more than that to make me drunk.”

Hakuno feels her heat almost stop beating. So he was completely sober when he said those three words?! No way. There’s no way he meant it. He’s just trying to make her feel confused, that’s it.

“It is not my fault that you cannot handle your liquor. Perhaps I should get you drunk more, if you are going to spout your true feelings so easily.” Gilgamesh snickers.

Hakuno balls up her left fist, before exclaiming, “I’m never drinking with you again!”

“Oh? Really now?” Gilgamesh asks playfully.

Hakuno looks away from Gilgamesh, damn him, he’s winning. She’ll just change the subject then! “Here.” She holds out the bag she was holding, before continuing, “It’s Christmas tomorrow, I made you something..” Hakuno mutters.

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, this was going to be easier than he thought it would be, that is to make her admit her true feelings to herself. She wouldn’t have done this out of pure boredom, and he knows that she hasn’t given anyone else any presents. He takes the bag from Hakuno.

“What’s this, Mongrel?” Hakuno rolls her eyes.

“A Christmas present. Just open it.”

Gilgamesh lazily does as his former Master asks, he pulls out something golden from the bag, unfolds it, it’s pretty long it nearly reaches the floor. He looks at her slightly confused, and Hakuno takes it from him, and puts it around his neck.

“It’s a scarf. It’s getting colder, so you need to wear this when you go out.” Hakuno sternly tells Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh looks the scarf up and down, feeling the material. Hakuno breath hitches, he doesn’t look impressed at all! She feels disappointed, of course he wouldn’t like it, it’s not up to his standards.

“I-if you don’t like it, you can just tell me. I won’t be offended I promise.” She lies.

Gilgamesh frowns down at Hakuno. “Fool. I did not say I didn’t like it. You made this yourself correct? Then you should make me another one, so that I may put one in my vault.” He meets her chocolate eyes.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, he really likes it, and on top of that, he wants another one to put in his Gate of Babylon?” She finds that hard to believe.

“I-if you want I can make you another one..” She softly tells him, and he smirks at her again.

“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to give you. I’m going now.” Hakuno turns around to walk away, this is her chance to get away from this golden man before another mistake happens between them, but she’s stopped in her tracks by Gilgamesh grabbing her hand.

“You’re seriously not leaving, right after that are you? Am I only worth a five minute banquet to you now?!” Gilgamesh seriously asks, there’s no way she’s getting out of this, he’s been waiting on her to appear before him for two weeks now, he’s not waiting any longer.

Hakuno opens her mouth to argue with the king in front of her, but is stopped by a loud crashing sound coming from Gilgamesh’s room.

“Damn it!” Gilgamesh curses. “What are those idiots up to in there?!”

“By the way…what’s the deal with Arthur being in your room?”

Gilgamesh pulls Hakuno closer to him, to which her face turns red, “Myself, the Pharaoh, and Arthur are all not going to that Christmas party as you can see. We are just about to watch some movies instead. You should join me.”

Hakuno frowns, she remembers what happened last time he said “You should join me.” but before she can argue with him, she notices she’s already in his room. Damn him, he’s way too fast for his own good!

“What are you fools doing?!” Gilgamesh yells out.

The Pharaoh named Ozymandias, gives Gilgamesh a glare, “It was an accident, you shouldn’t have all of these games, and movies stacked so closely together.”

Gilgamesh doesn’t reply to the Pharaoh instead, turning off the light in his room, before turning his attention back to his Master. “You have not answered me, Hakuno are you joining me or not?”

“You should Hakuno!” Arthur suddenly chimes in, “There’s too many guys in here as it is…”

Fine! She’ll just stay for one film…besides there’s two other people here, Gilgamesh won’t try anything as long as they are around. “Okay, okay Gilgamesh. I’ll stay just for one movie!” She meets him halfway.

He gives her a smile, “Good. You may sit next to me in my bed.”

Hakuno looks around is there really no other places to sit?! She groans when she realizes there’s not, the two other kings are occupying the couch, and Gilgamesh doesn’t keep any other chairs around. She joins her former servant in his bed, she pulls back the covers before sitting as far away from him as possible.

Gilgamesh stares at Hakuno as the movie starts, why is she sitting so far away from him? Honestly, this stubborn Master of his is making this harder than it needs to be. He moves his body next to hers, she meets his red eyes with a “What are you doing?” look on her face. He says nothing, but joins her underneath his blanket before returning his gaze to the T.V.

Hakuno feels irritated she should have just went back to her room! Now she’s stuck here with this golden bastard way too close to her body, making it hard to think. She can’t even focus on what’s on the T.V. His hand is on her knee, underneath the blanket isn’t helping the situation either! She moves her own hand underneath the blanket to move his hand away, instead she finds herself interlocking fingers with the King of Heroes, her heart is beating way too fast! She ignores how nice it feels to hold hands with him. She’s seriously not falling for this asshole is she? No way, she’s just confused that’s all that there is to it.

Gilgamesh turns his head to gaze down at Hakuno whose face is red, he brings his face down to hers.

“C-come on quit it…” She whispers.

He says nothing, but keeps looking deep into her eyes, hes pleased when her right hand touches his face.

“Well? What are you going to do?” He asks in a mocking tone.

She shouldn’t do this, knows it’s wrong, he’s not her servant anymore. The way he’s looking at her, and the fact she can’t stop thinking about him is overtaking her reasoning, as she’s the one who presses her lips against the golden kings, he smirks against her, before pulling her closer against his body. He deepens their kiss, his tongue begging for permission to explore her mouth. She allows it, his mouth is so warm, actually his body is incredibly warm compared to coldness of the room. She tries not to let out a moan in his kiss, aware of the other two people present.

Gilgamesh is the one who breaks their kiss, moving his head down to her neck, and lightly sucking and kissing it, while he runs his right hand up and down her thighs.

Hakuno bites her lips, trying desperately to deny how good she’s feeling, but she’s got to stop this, there’s other people here after all! She doesn’t want them to see. “Gil..” Hakuno whispers.

“Hmm?” He hums as he kisses her again.

“There’s people here..” She whispers in his ear, trying to deter him.

Gilgamesh looks up at Hakuno before getting an idea, he gives her a mischievousness smile, “Then we should move somewhere else, if you are worried about someone seeing.” He bites her earlobe, moving her hand down to his crotch, her face flushes red when she feels how hard he is.

“This is what you are doing to me Master…” He whispers in her ear, he spreads her legs apart slightly, before moving his fingers to feel how wet she is. “It appears I am having the same effect on you, for you are soaked, and I’ve barely touched you…”

Hakuno’s hear feels like it’s about to burst through her chest! This isn’t making any sense at all! This feeling of wanting him to do whatever he wants to her right now, is really irritating her, he always teases her, but in the same breath says something sweet and makes her confused! When she’s alone at night he’s all she thinks about, part of her wonders if he knows what he does to her. Gilgamesh suddenly stands up, and motions her to follow him, she sighs inwardly before following him.

Hakuno really feels bad for teasing Gudao when he came to her for advice on how to confess to Mash, he was easy to tease, now look at her, having an infatuation of her own. She realizes how hard this crush stuff is, she’s never had one of her own before, until now. His perfect face, his voice, his serious expression is all she thinks about.

When she finally made her way into the hallway, Gilgamesh grabbed her hand instantly, Hakuno tried to ignore where he’s leading her. She stared up at him, and he looked back at her and grinned, she quickly looked away, knowing if she kept staring at him she would get lost in his red irises.

Gilgamesh opens the door to a nearby room, and Hakunos eyes widen when she realizes where they’re at, this isn’t her room at all! This is Gudao’s! He can’t be serious right now.

“Gil, this isn’t-” She doesn’t get to finish her complaint, before Gilgamesh pushes her up against the wall, kissing and nipping at her neck, where he left off.

“Hush Master, you are worrying too much. That Mongrel won’t be back for some time, and even if he does show up, I will tell him that I was taking care of my true Master.” He kisses her deeply.

Hakuno unconsciously grabs his blond locks and pulls him closer to her, her mind is telling her that they can’t be doing this, that this is wrong, but her body is doing something else. She’s melting against him like ice cream in the summer sun, but there is something that she wants to make sure of before they take this any further.

“Gil.” She tries to get his attention, as she lets out a soft moan as he runs his hands down her body.

He pulls back, studying her face, he frowns when he can tell something is bothering her, “What is it? Do not tell me that you are having second thoughts about this.”

Hakuno notices he’s sulking, she forgets how human this demigod is sometimes. “That’s not it.” She assures him. “There’s something I want to make sure of first.”

“Which is?” Gilgamesh asked intently.

“Did you mean what you said last time…we did this..” She feels shy all of the sudden.

Gilgamesh is confused, “What are you talking about Mongrel?”

Ah shit, she shouldn’t have said anything, now she’s backed into a corner with no way out, and he won’t let her talk her way out of this conversation now that she’s said something.

“You know, when you told me..” Hakuno cringes a little before saying it out loud, “That you loved me..”

Gilgamesh is a mix of both surprised and amused, he didn’t think that she remembered that, she was pretty out of it last time he fucked her. He leans his right arm above her head, blocking her in. “Of course I meant it. Why do you think I didn’t?”

Hakuno can’t meant his gaze, he sounds honest but she knows his history with women. “Because…I know how you are with women. I know I’m not your first, like how you are with me.” She replies honestly.

Gilgamesh is somewhat insulted, is she holding his past over his head? When she is all that he sees?! Why does she think he does all that he does for her? He even gave up almost all of his treasure for her, and she still believes that she is just a common girl.

“You believe that after I am bored of you, that I will throw you away?” Gilgamesh questions and Hakuno can’t answer.

“Hakuno. Look at me.” Hakuno’s heart beats faster, at him calling her name, she meets his gaze.

“Why do you think I do half of what I do for you? You believe that as the King of Heroes I would go to this length just for anyone? Your ceder hair and brown eyes, are all that I see. I do not lie when I say that you are the one who has my heart.” He pulls her in an embrace, and Hakuno feels incredibly dizzy at his words. “You are my greatest treasure Hakuno Kishinami, my Master.” She buries her head in his chest.

“I…I…” Hakuno can’t think of anything smart to reply back to the golden king with, she’s too shocked at what he just said! He sounded so honest...even though there is a part of her that knows that this could all just be a pretty lie, that he’s molded just for her.

“You should be honest with your feelings too, Hakuno. Stop denying how you feel about me.” He tells her seriously.

What is he talking about?! She hasn’t denied anything at all! She looks up at Gilgamesh to argue with him, but is stopped with him asking a simple question.

“Why did you follow me out of my room?”

“H-huh?” Is this some kind of test? She thinks about it for a minute, as Gilgamesh caressed her cheek, she swears he skin tingles whenever he touches her! Her heart is beating erratically in her chest. She huffs out a sigh, she has no choice now but to admit to herself what she knew all along, but was scared to admit it. She loves this king. A lot. She wants to be with him more than anything. Everything they’ve been through on the Moon Cell, she realizes she was falling for this arrogant man.

“I…” She wraps her arms around his back, her next words come out soft and low. “I love you Gilgamesh. More than anything. You’re the only one who has taken care of me this much. I want to be with you..”

Gilgamesh doesn’t reply instead pushing her back up against the wall, in his contractors room. Hakuno inhales deeply.

“Tonight Master, I am the one in control. So all you have to do is stay here with me, and I will bring you to the edge of pleasure, so much so that you will be begging me not to stop.” He kisses her again, this time more roughly.

Hakuno lets out a groan in his kiss, kissing him back just as passionately, as she  slowly unbuttons his shirt. The tension between them is getting out of control!

Gilgamesh breaks their kiss, moving his hand to the band of her plaid skirt, and pulling both her skirt and panties off in one motion, as Hakuno gets rid of his shirt.

“You’re being so eager this time around, Master.” He comments, he starts to rub her core gently.

Hakuno gasps at the sudden touch, she scratches at his back, as he slides one finger inside her. “You’re so wet. Tell me, which feels better doing this while your intoxicated, or when you are sober?” He moves his finger in and out of her harder.

Hakuno is moaning louder now, it should be illegal for someone so haughty to be so good. “S-sober..” Hakuno manages to croak out. “Nng..Gilgamesh..!” she moans out his name when she feels him moving now two fingers, faster against her. She hopes that Gudao wont barge in on them like this.

“What is it?” He uses his right hand to unbutton her, white button down shirt. “Don’t tell me, that you are about to come already Master?” He asks in a teasing tone, as he kisses her from her collarbone all the way down to her breast.

Hakuno’s breathing is getting harder now, shit it’s getting harder to talk. “S-stop teasing me!” Oh god she can’t take this, she’s really going to come on his fingers at this rate.

“Since you asked so nicely…” He whispers in her ear, making the heat in between her legs rise even more. He moves his fingers harder and faster against her core, it doesn’t take her long until she’s coming hard on him, saying his name over and over and she does so.

“Hahaha.” Gilgamesh laughs loudly, bringing his fingers up to his mouth, and licking them clean with his tongue. Hakuno watches him captivated.

“You do not taste bad.” He tells her with a smile on his face, as he picks her up, laying her down on his contractors mattress, she bounces lightly at the impact, he climbs on top of her.

“G-Gil. Can’t we do this in my room? Why here?!” She tries to protest.

“Hmm..this is more fun don’t you think? Besides, this has some irony to it.” He brings her hands to her belt buckle hinting to her that he wants her to undo his pants, and she shyly complies.

“I fail to see the irony here..” Hakuno grumbles, as she runs her hands over his abs, before undoing his belt slowly. She hears Gilgamesh suck in a breath as she unbuttons his pants, and lets his erection free. She honestly enjoyed the thought, that her touch affected the King of Heroes this much. He affected her so immensely, so it was kind of adorable, that the feeling was reciprocated. She can’t help but blush at the sight of his dick though, she’s technically never done anything like this before. At least not sober.

He runs his hands over her body before finding her breasts and squeezing them lightly. “Now I am only going to ask you this one last time. Hakuno, are you sure you still want to do this? Once I get inside you, I will not be able to hold back.” He explains.

Hakuno’s kind of surprised he’s asking before he fucks her, she brushes some of his blond hair away from his face before answering.

“Yes you said you love me right?”

Gilgamesh nods his head. “That is what I proclaimed.”

“Then it’s okay. I love you too Gilgamesh, I want you more than anything. So please. Don’t stop now.” She feels embarrassed saying all of that, but she wants him to know that she cares about him more than anyone.  

Gilgamesh looks down at his former Master, he realizes that this girl is serious for him. Actually serious. He’s even more surprised by the next words that come out of her mouth.

“The same way I touched your heart, you touched mine! I don’t want to ever be away from you again Gilgamesh.”

“To be so serious about me like this…” He kisses her lovingly. “I have never had a girl that has cared about me this much you see.” He shifts his weight around so that they are both comfortable, before positioning his cock in front of her entrance.

She finds those words that just fell from his mouth hard to believe. Did he not have a wife when he was alive..? The way he just said that, sounded completely one-hundred percent real.

Hakuno grips the bed sheets tightly preparing herself for what is about to happen, she hears Gilgamesh laugh. “You know Master, you don’t have to tense up like that.”

Hakuno blushes. “I can’t help it! This is technically my first time! Last time didn’t count I wasn’t sober…”

Gilgamesh gives Hakuno an honest smile, lowering his head to hers. “S-stop making fun of me..” Hakuno croaks out.

“Be quiet for a minute will you?” He kisses her softly as he thrusts into her, she moans into his kiss.

He smirks down at her, as she begs him to wait a minute, “You know, you don’t have to hold back your voice Hakuno. I want to hear you moan.” He confesses, to which her skin flushes red.

“Y-you can move now…” Hakuno quietly says.

Gilgamesh slowly starts to thrust in and out of his Master. He tries not to let out a moan of his own, she feels incredibly nice around him. “Being with me, may be hard for you. If it is ever too much for you, I want you to tell me.”

Hakuno wraps her arms around his lower back, she can’t believe he’s worried about her leaving him. “S-stupid being with you isn’t what I’m scared of!” She moans before she’s able to keep going. “Not being with you is what I’m scared of!”

Gilgamesh eyes widen, he pulls her body closer to his as he thrusts into her harder, he lets out a grunt, calling out her name as he fucks her.

Hakuno moans louder, she feels like she’s going to come soon, she locks eyes with the golden Archer. There’s a hint of sadness in his eyes as he calls out her name. “G-Gilgamesh.” She grabs onto his hand, intertwining their fingers together. “I-I like seeing this side of you that I don’t know anything about…please..” oh god it’s getting harder to talk! “Please only show it to me!”

Gilgamesh pins her hands above her head, “Hnng..Hakuno, only I can see this side of you as well.” He proclaims as he thrusts into her harder. “Come for me Hakuno, I want to feel you come around my cock.”

She really can’t take this anymore, she feels her walls clench around Gilgamesh she’s coming hard. “Gilgamesh!!” She yells out his name.

Gilgamesh lets out a low moan. “That’s a good girl. Do you want more?” she nods her head yes. Truthfully, she’s still not satisfied she feels like she’s been dehydrated for so long, and he’s the only thing that can satisfy her. He flips them over so she’s on top now.

“W-what?!” Hakuno feels embarrassed all of the sudden.

“I want you to ride me Master. Show me, all your love for me.” He smirks up at her. Her heart is beating a million miles a minute, this guy, saying stuff like that so casually! She touches his chest lightly, for support, before she slowly starts to move. If she’s being honest with herself, touching him, and being touched by Gilgamesh is like being handed the Holy Grail, like her own heart is being mended without ever being broken.

“Master, did you know? Compared to a few weeks ago, I can go deeper inside of you now.” He says flirtatiously as he grabs her hips hard.

“A-ah!” How is she supposed to know that?! She doesn’t remember!

Gilgamesh’s breathe gets heavy with each movement of his Master, he thrusts his hips upward to meet her own movements. He can tell he’s about to become undone.

“Hakuno..” He groans as he forces her hips to move faster. “Just like that. Don’t you dare stop!”

“Gil..Gilgamesh, I’m…I’m…” Dammit she’s going to come again, with him talking to her like this.

“Master…me too. Come with me. Come with your lover.” He demands, as he feels her walls clenching around him again, she’s coming hard. He grabs her wrists hard, as he pours all of him inside her, she’s all his now. No one will take her away from him.

Hakuno falls against Gilgamesh as the world goes white, for a moment, she swears that there was only one thing filling her mind, that is Gilgamesh. This is frustrating she’s never felt like this before. How can this man make her this happy..?

They stay like this on Gudaos bed for a few minutes panting. Gilgamesh suddenly calls her name.

“Hakuno. I did not get to ask you this before. What would you like me to get you for Christmas? There is no need to be modest, I can get you anything you want.”

Hakuno sleepily looks up at Gilgamesh, “You don’t have to get me anything Gil. You’re enough of a present.” She shyly states quickly looking away.

Gilgamesh laughs, “You are too honest for your own good. Then how about we sleep together tonight?’

Hakuno’s heart is beating fast again, damn this man! “O-okay. That sounds good.” She slowly gets off the golden king to quickly get dressed before Gudao gets back, and sees them like this.

“By the way Master,” Gilgamesh lazily gets dressed, “I meant what I said. You truly are my greatest treasure.”

Hakuno finishes getting dressed, her face is a red again. “D-don’t say stuff like that so randomly!” she quickly leaves the room, before Gilgamesh has a chance to tease her.

Gilgamesh chuckles to himself as he follows his lover out into the hallway, he’s hopeless for this Master of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is something that I have been working on for a while now, so I hope you enjoyed! We'll be back to your regularly scheduled Euphoria programming next week. Just really wanted to write a smutty Christmas one shot tbh.


End file.
